


five times kissed

by Mistrazen



Category: Persona 1, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrazen/pseuds/Mistrazen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were four times and the the fifth time is when he came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times kissed

**_The first time he was promptly kissed_** when she stood up on her toes because he was too tall for her to begin with and she kissed her on his lips with no care in the world that everyone in the team was watching them with mouths open wide. 

He himself lost his voice. 

It was his friend yet she was the Ideal version of his friend. 

She wasn’t her, yet she was her.

* * *

The second time was right before graduation. 

She gracefully became healthier and he became forlorn. 

He requested to talk to her before graduation started and they were in the gymnasium, with no one around but them. 

She looked confused at his tired state, but he was cheerful somewhat. 

He asks her to close her eyes for a moment, because he has a surprise for her, but it was a surprise so she had to close her eyes. 

He chickened out for a few moments but he calmed down, as he secretly put a butterfly ring on her finger and a light peck on her mouth.

He left the moment she opened her eyes in shock and yelling his name, but he wasn’t there as she realizes her face was reddening slightly. 

* * *

The third time is during their graduation, before the cameraman took their picture, she indiscreetly pecked his cheek in revenge.

Everyone who saw were snickering when they saw their laid back leader was blushing so red, he placed his hand on his cheek in utter surprise.

He asks hotly not turning to look right back at her, “What was that for?”

“It was payback, for that time in the gym, idiot Naoya By the way thanks for the ring!” she says in return airily, while laughing at his red face.

“You didn’t need to—!”

* * *

The fourth time is when everyone leaves the school looking at the school with memories. 

He swiftly calls her name and she runs towards him wondering what he wants. He sheepishly smiled as he takes her hand and kisses it like a real gentleman.

But instead of confessing, he says, “Good bye” as he let goes of her hand and walks through the gates while she asks loudly into the indistinct chattering of everyone, “Where are you going, Naoya? Why are you leaving while everyone is here?”

He doesn’t look back.

* * *

The fifth time is three years later, a reunion in a bar, with her waiting with friends waiting for that lost person. 

It’s been three years since everyone has been together and they all had grown from immature teenagers, they were now grown ups.

The only one missing from their camaraderie was the boy who led them, with a pierced ear.

He left a small hole in their heart and all of them were their in that bar, waiting immensely for that old friend, who simply decided to walk off from their lives.

The door opens and the bell chimes. Coming in was a man yet recognizable by all, despite gaps and wonderment by all. His hair never changed, although there was a hat sitting upon it, with his face rugged yet fresh. 

A ragged blue scarf around his neck, a brown dirtied jacket and grey cargo pants with old sneakers upon his feet. He was still tall as ever, but she grew during those three years too.

Soon as everyone proceeded to say welcome back, she walks up to him and kisses him full on the mouth before he gets to say hello. After that one moment, she lets go while everyone stares again, with laughter soon coming afterward at his embarrassed face with confusion.

“Welcome back, Toudou.”

“Oh, um…thanks.” he stutters timidly as he feels like hiding, but he brightens up, “I’m back.”


End file.
